Awesome Plan
by sardonxy
Summary: Elizaveta lupa ingatan! Hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Gilbert, pacar Elizavetalah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Lalu, bagaimana nasib klub Fujodanshi yang diketuai oleh Elizaveta? Mari ikuti kisahnya disini! PrusHun, Gakuen AU, slight sho-ai. Full warning inside. Don't like don't read, please!


Summary: Elizaveta lupa ingatan! Hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Gilbert, pacar Elizavetalah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Lalu, bagaimana nasib klub Fujodanshi yang diketuai oleh Elizaveta? Mari ikuti kisahnya disini~

Pairing: Mainly PruHun. Di chapter ini, ada sedikit hint PrusAus.

Disclaimer: Hetalia akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi milik Himaruya Hidekazu sensei~

Warning: beberapa hint sho-ai, mengandung teori kesehatan yang tidak masuk akal, fujoshi bertebaran, maybe OOC, maybe typo, judul ga kreatif. Kalau ada pair, atau hal yang tidak suka dari summary dan warning fic ini, silahkan tekan tombol back di layar gadget anda :D

A/N: *beberapa bagian seperti typo, dan kesalahan penempatan kata sudah diedit*

Bukannya update fic lama, malah bikin fic baru #tabokauthor. Habisnya ide ini berloncatan di kepala saya dan.. Voila~ jadilah fic ini~ #plak.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sama sekali ga ngerti tentang gegar otak dan hilang ingatan. Jadi semua yang ditulis di dalam fic ini hanyalah karangan saya belaka dan mohon jangan dipercaya. Anggap saja semua itu benar hanya di dalam fic ini #plak. Anyway, daripada baca ocehan saya terus, langsung saja: selamat membaca :D

_**Awesome**_** Plan**

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Kau...siapa?!" Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu memandang pemuda albino bermata merah di hadapannya. Mata merah itu membesar, tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Gilbert tidak percaya! Masa Elizaveta hilang ingatan gara-gara terkena tendangan bola nyasar darinya? Atau dia cuma bercanda untuk mengerjainya?

Gilbert merasa bersalah, karena sudah membuat Elizaveta, kekasihnya-yang lebih sering dipanggil Eliza, berada di klinik sekolah saat ini. Semua salah gadis itu! Siapa suruh ia tiba-tiba muncul di saat Gilbert sedang latihan sepak bola tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu sebelumnya! Dan setelah gadis ini bangun, Gilbert yakin ia akan terkena amukan dari pacarnya tersayang. Semua gara-gara bola yang ditendang olehnya saat latihan tadi, ia lepas kontrol dan bola itu secara tidak sengaja dengan tepat mengenai kepala Eliza dan gadis itu langsung saja pingsan di tempat kejadian. Padahal biasanya Eliza tidak bisa datang pada hari itu, karena pada hari Kamis sore saat Gilbert latihan sepak bola, Eliza biasanya juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di klub fotografi.

Sekarang, matahari sudah terbenam dan hari mulai gelap. Gilbert yang tadi panik langsung membawa Eliza ke klinik sekolah. Menurut dokter yang berjaga disana, Eliza tidak apa-apa, hanya _shock_ akibat terkena benturan dan seharusnya ia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Setelah menunggu selama dua jam, Eliza akhirnya sadar, dan Gilbert sangat _shock_ melihat reaksinya barusan.

"Ini aku Gilbert,kekasihmu yang paling _awesome_, kesesese... Masa kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

"Hah? Kekasihmu? Tidak. Aku tidak ingat pernah jadian dengan orang aneh yang narsis sepertimu. Kau yang membawaku ke klinik? Memang aku sakit apa? Dan sekarang hari sudah malam! Jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku ya?" gadis Hungaria itu marah dan malah menuduh Gilbert yang tidak-tidak.

'_Sepertinya ia tidak bercanda'_ rutuk Gilbert di dalam hati. Eliza masih menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter kesehatan, daripada urusan ini berlanjut makin panjang. "Ya, tadi aku yang membawamu kesini karena kau.. sakit. Dan kau baru saja sadar. Yah, aku akan memanggil dokter kesini!" Gilbert langsung pergi untuk mencari dokter di klinik tersebut. Eliza masih diam, ia tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena baru saja sadar. Lagipula walaupun pemuda yang barusan aneh, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau pemuda tadi adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

Setelah dokter itu kembali ke ruangan tempat Eliza dirawat, ia mengajak Eliza bicara, dan melarang Gilbert untuk ikut masuk. Gilbert cuma bisa menunggu sambil berharap cemas di luar. Semoga saja Eliza tidak betul-betul lupa ingatan! Masa Eliza akan lupa semua tentang hidupnya dan membencinya? Terlalu aneh dan picisan seperti cerita sinetron buatan negara asal Kirana, adik kelas mereka berdua!

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter yang tadi mengajak Eliza bicara keluar dari ruang rawat tempat Eliza berada. Gilbert langsung saja menghujani dokter itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan akhirnya dokter itu memberi penjelasan "Gadis itu terkena gegar otak ringan. Ia kehilangan beberapa memorinya, kurasa.".

Gilbert merasa baru saja disambar petir. Masa dugaannya tadi benar? Jadi Eliza tidak ingat tentang dirinya? Melupakan semua kenangan-kenangan mereka selama ini? Oh, cerita cinta mereka tidak akan berlanjut seperti di sinetron! "Lalu? Ia tidak ingat dia bersekolah disini? Tentang keluarganya dan sebagainya? Dan... tentang aku?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak kok. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, dia hanya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya." Ujar sang dokter. Gilbert menarik nafas lega. "Ia hanya melupakan kejadian sekitar 6 bulan terakhir. Aku menanyainya macam-macam barusan, dan ia masih ingat namanya, keluarganya, dan statusnya sebagai muridnya disini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa ketika aku mananyakannya soal persiapan ujian kelulusan. Seingatnya, ia masih kelas 2 SMA." jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

Gilbert kembali panik setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. Ia merasa kalau ia masih kelas 2? Berarti ia lupa saat mereka jadian, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan dipastikan, Eliza tidak kenal Gilbert, karena ia baru pindah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. _'Oh, ini akan sulit.'_ Rutuk Gilbert di dalam hati. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kau boleh menceritakan semua tentang dia dan kehidupannya selama 6 bulan terakhir. Tapi, jangan terburu-buru. Otaknya akan _shock_ kalau dia menerima terlalu banyak masukan dari luar. Untuk hari ini, biarkan dia menginap di klinik ini. Kondisi fisiknya masih lemah. Aku akan mengurusnya dan menceritakan beberapa hal yang mendasar kepadanya. Aku juga akan memintanya untuk menelepon keluarganya. Besok pagi kau boleh menjemputnya kesini." Ujar sang dokter.

Gilbert mengangguk. Ia meminta pada dokter itu untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepada Eliza soal bola nyasar yang menjadi penyebab dari semua ini. Ia ingin mengatakannya sendiri pada Elizaveta. Sang dokter menyetujui dan menyuruh Gilbert kembali ke asrama laki-laki karena hari sudah malam. Ia masih setengah percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia kembali ke asramanya ketika teman sekamarnya, Francis dan Antonio sudah terlelap. Ia memutuskan untuk cepat tidur dan akan menjemput Eliza pagi nanti.

"Selamat pagi." gadis berambut coklat yang biasa akan memarahi Gilbert yang bangun terlambat itu, menyapa Gilbert dengan wajahnya yang tersipu. Gilbert baru saja mau menjemputnya ke klinik sekolah, tapi gadis itu sudah muncul di depan gedung asrama laki-laki. Gadis itu sudah berpakaian rapi, yakni seragam sekolah lengkap dengan jepitan bunga yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari.

"Err.. Pagi. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gilbert pelan, ia masih takut Elizaveta marah akibat kejadian kemarin, apalagi mengingat reaksinya setelah sadar.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dokter di klinik sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Katanya, aku boleh bersekolah seperti biasa. Ia juga sudah mengontak pihak sekolah, jadi aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan beberapa syarat." Elizaveta menjelaskan kelanjutan kejadian kemarin. "Ng.. ngomong-ngomong... ma.. maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ya. Aku betul-betul tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirimu."

Gilbert langsung merasa lega setelah mendengar kata-kata Elizaveta barusan. Ternyata dokter di klinik itu sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi apa Eliza tahu kalau ia terkena benturan gara-gara Gilbert? "Maaf juga, kurasa aku juga salah. Kau masih shock akibat benturan itu" Gilbert memutuskan untuk meminta maaf, biarpun ia belum memberitahu Elizaveta yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu, kudengar dari dokter itu.. Ternyata kau.. benar-benar kekasihku?" tanya Elizaveta sambil tersipu malu.

'_Ternyata ia tidak ingat sama sekali.'_ Pikir Gilbert. '_Kurasa aku akan membuatnya ingat lagi. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia tidak jatuh cinta lagi pada orang awesome sepertiku! Kesesese..'_ Pikir Gilbert dengan narsisnya.

"Emmm.. Yah, kira-kira begitu. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah hampir terlambat! Ayo berangka sekarang ke sekolah! Ludwig bisa mengomel kalau aku dihukum lagi gara-gara telat!" ujar Gilbert. Ia menarik tangan Elizaveta dan mengejar bis _shuttle_ yang mengantar mereka ke gedung sekolah.

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, mereka langsung masuk ke kelas 3-E, kelas tempat mereka belajar. Ternyata, gosip kalau Elizaveta hilang ingatan sudah menyebar di kalangan para murid, terutama murid kelas 3-E. Mereka menanyakan kabar Elizaveta karena khawatir tentangnya. Elizaveta terus berkata kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan berterima kasih karena teman-teman sekalasnya sudah khawatir kepadanya. Roderich, sahabat Elizaveta juga ikut menanyakan kabarnya. Tadinya ia agak curiga penyebab dari kejadian ini adalah Gilbert. Yah, hubungan mereka berdua memang kurang baik mengingat sifat Gilbert yang egois dan mau menang sendiri itu. Tapi sejak Elizaveta sudah jadian dengan Gilbert, hubungan mereka berdua sudah membaik gara-gara Elizaveta yang meminta mereka berdua untuk "berteman". Bagi Gilbert dan Roderich, "berteman" versi Elizaveta agak melenceng dari konsep berteman biasanya, oleh karena itu mereka memilih untuk menjaga jarak.

"Eliza, kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kalu sampai harus menginap di klinik semalam. Kenapa kepalamu bisa terbentur?" tanya Roderich.

"Kata dokter yang merawatku kemarin sih, ada bola yang melayang entah darimana waktu aku sedang jalan di sekitar lapangan. Tapi entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak ingat kejadian itu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Elizaveta.

"Aku cuma khawatir kepadamu... Lagipula tidak biasanya kau seceroboh ini." Ujar Roderich.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa ingat banyak sih. Setidaknya Gilbert sudah menemaniku semalam sampai aku sadar." Jawab Elizaveta sambil tersenyum kepada Gilbert. Gilbert merasa sedikit senang dengan pernyataan Eliza barusan.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelajaran dimulai, dan Elizaveta berpisah dengan Gilbert dan Roderich. Gilbert duduk di bagian belakang, Elizaveta duduk di bagian tengah, sedangkan Roderich duduk di bagian depan. Elizaveta mencoba mengikuti pelajaran sebisanya. Para guru juga sudah tahu tentang Elizaveta yang gegar otak dan memaklumi kalau ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran secara maksimal. Lagipula, Elizaveta termasuk anak yang cukup pintar, jadi seharusnya ia bisa mengejar pelajaran dengan cepat. Hari itu berjalan dengan cukup tenang, dan tidak sedramatis seperti yang Gilbert pikirkan sebelumnya.

_**Sepulang Sekolah...**_

"Kak Eliza!" seorang gadis Asia memanggil Elizaveta ketika ia sedang berjalan keluar kelas bersama Gilbert. Tadinya, Gilbert berencana mengantar Elizaveta untuk memeriksakan diri ke klinik sekolah, lalu mengantar Eliza kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Mei?" jawab Eliza.

Gadis yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Mei, adik kelas Eliza dan Gilbert yang duduk di Kelas 2-A. Seingat Eliza, ia memang mengenal gadis ini karena Yao, kakak Mei yang seangkatan dengannya pernah mengenalkannya kepada gadis asal Taiwan ini ketika ia baru saja pindah. Tapi seingatnya juga, mereka tidak terlalu dekat, hanya sekedar kenal dan bertegur sapa saja.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kakak terkena benturan kemarin sampai harus bermalam di klinik?" tanya Mei. Kekhawatiran tergambar cukup jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Mei. Terima kasih ya." Jawab Eliza. Mei hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Syukurlah. Oiya, apa kakak akan ikut kegiatan klub fotografi hari Jumat ini? Kurasa kita punya beberapa materi baru yang bisa diba..."

"Mei, kurasa Eliza belum bisa ikut kegiatan klub dulu saat ini. Dia masih shock." Gilbert langsung saja memotong kata-kata Mei. Dia baru ingat! Dia harus menjauhkan Eliza dari klub nista yang baru saja berdiri beberapa bulan yang lalu itu! Dan gadis ini adalah salah satu anggota klub nista berkedok klub fotografi yang dibentuk dan diketuai oleh Eliza sebelum dia lupa ingatan.

"Gil, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok! Kau tidak usah berlebihan! Um, tapi aku memang masih bingung dengan semua ini sih. Maaf ya Mei, aku tidak ingat klub fotografi yang kuikuti bersamamu. Seingatku aku hanya ikut klub renang, tapi dokter masih melarangku untuk beraktivitas terlalu berat, jadi aku harus istirahat dulu dari kegiatan klub." Jelas Eliza panjang lebar.

Mei terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Hmm.. tapi hari Jumat ya? Sekarang masih hari Selasa. Kurasa kalau Cuma klub fotografi, tidak apa-apa kalau aku datang sebentar. Nanti aku minta ijin pada dokter dulu." Jawab Eliza sambil tersenyum. Dia memang terkenal ramah di kalangan adik kelas.

Mei hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kukabari ke anggota lain soal ini. Ah, aku harus pergi! Aku ada janji di perpustakaan dengan Lily. Sampai jumpa kak! Maaf menganggu waktu kalian." Mei langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Eliza dan Gilbert hanya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Mei pergi.

"Baiklah, Eliza, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar ke klinik sekarang? Tapi aku baru ingat, aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi kau kutinggal saja di klinik ya? Nanti kujemput lagi." Gilbert menyusun rencana kecil di kepalanya sejak tadi. Nama rencana _awesome_ yang baru saja terpikir di kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu adalah 'Rencana menjauhkan Eliza dari klub tidak _awesome_'.

"Baiklah." Jawab Eliza. Dia tidak curiga sama sekali dengan kata-kata Gilbert. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi menuju klinik dan usai mengantar Eliza, Gilbert kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menyusul Mei dan Lily. Ia berharap mereka berdua masih ada disana.

Gilbert baru saja tiba di perpustakaan. Dengan mudah, ia menemukan dua gadis yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Kedua gadis itu sedang berada di daerah diskusi di perpustakaan. Mereka terlihat sedang membawa beberapa foto, melihatnya, lalu tertawa sambil sedikit mengobrol.

Oke, Gilbert tidak ingin melihat foto-foto yang sedang mereka 'bahas' saat itu. Foto-foto itulah alasan Gilbert ingin bicara dengan mereka berdua.

Rencana _awesome_ Gilbert untuk menjauhkan Eliza dari klub tidak _awesome_, dimulai!

"Mei, Lily." Panggil Gilbert pelan.

"Ah, kak Gilbert. Ada apa?" tanya Mei, terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan senior yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi.

"Aku ingin mengingatkan sesuatu pada kalian. Kumohon dengan SANGAT, jangan mengajak Eliza kembali ke klub fotografi! Kalian tahu... Dia sedang lupa ingatan dan aku ingin dia sembuh dari 'penyakit' yang bersumber dari klub kalian itu!"

Gilbert berusaha menjelaskan semua yang ia pikirkan tadi. Sejak kedatangan murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang yang bernama Kiku, hobi Elizaveta bertambah dan ia memutuskan untuk mendirikan klub fotografi yang isinya entah kenapa kebanyakan murid perempuan. Kegiatan mereka agak tertutup dan tidak diketahui banyak orang. Walaupun klub baru, klub ini menarik cukup banyak anggota, terutama para kaum hawa.

Awalnya Gilbert bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, sehebat apa sih klub itu? Memang sih, klub itu pernah memenangkan kompetisi foto antar SMA, yang terhitung prestasi yang cukup baik untuk sebuah klub yang belum lama berdiri. Tapi Gilbert masih bingung, se-_awesome _itukah klub yang didirikan pacarnya?

Akhirnya Gilbert tahu dari Elizaveta, kalau klub fotografi itu sebenarnya...

Klub untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi, alias penggemar genre _yaoi_, percintaan antar pria yang berkedok klub fotografi.

Kegiatannya? Mengumpulkan foto pasangan-pasangan di sekolah yang mereka sukai, melaporkan secara berkala hubungan pasangan-pasangan tersebut di dalam kegiatan klub, membuat _doujinshi_, dan menulis _fanfiction_. Terkadang, mereka juga mangadakan kegiatan nonton bareng, dan yang ditonton adalah film atau anime kiriman Kiku dari Jepang yang tentunya bergenre yaoi juga. Selain itu, masih banyak lagi kegiatan mereka yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata _yaoi_.

Yah, terkadang mereka juga hunting foto betulan untuk diikutsertakan dalam lomba atau pameran. Tetapi mereka melakukannya hanya demi formalitas, agar klub itu bisa tetap berdiri.

Gilbert sangat shock waktu tahu semua itu. Sekarang sih dia sudah terbiasa. Elizaveta pernah mengambil foto Gilbert dan Roderich yang sedang bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele. Gilbert yang cepat naik darah, menarik kerah baju seragam Roderich dan mencoba mengancamnya. Namun, radar fujoshi Eliza berkata lain. Ia langsung saja memotretnya dan kata Eliza, para anggota klub sangat menyukai foto itu. Gilbert hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar cerita Eliza.

Kejamnya lagi, Eliza seringkali menceritakan kegiatannya di klub nista itu kepada Gilbert. Ia bahkan pernah meminta Gilbert dan Roderich untuk 'berpose' untuk dijadikan bahan pembahasan di klubnya.

Malangnya nasib Gilbert. Sudah susah-susah dapat pacar, pacarnya fujoshi pula.

Oleh karena itulah, mumpung Eliza sedang kehilangan ingatan, Gilbert berencana menjauhkannya dari klub nista itu dan dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kata _yaoi_.

'Semoga saja gadis-gadis ini bisa diajak bekerjasama.' gumam Gilbert di dalam hati.

Akankah rencana _awesome_ Gilbert berjalan dengan sempurna?

_**to be continued...**_

A/N : Dan usaha Gilbert bersambung ke chapter depan~ Mungkin fic ini bakal jadi two-shot, atau jadi three-shot. Saya kayaknya memang gak bakat nulis satu chapter panjang2, cuma bisa berkisar 2k TT_TT Maafkan author newbie ini.. Maaf juga kalo ada yang berkesan OOC.. Niatnya sih bikin fic ini bergenre humor bercampur dengan romance yang disisipi friendship antar para fujodanshi (?) Ide ini muncul gara2 otak absurd saya yang mikir, gimana jadinya kalo fujoshi lupa ingatan :))

Semoga fic ini bisa diterima, karena sedikit keluar jalur dari cerita yang biasanya saya tulis dan maaf disini slight sho-ainya belum terlalu keluar. Di chapter depan baru bakal ada karakter2 yang dipasangin sama Eliza cs :))

Oiya, saya menerima request buat pair yang bakal muncul di pair selanjutnya :D Silahkan kirimkan lewat review/PM kalo ada pair yang ingin anda munculkan. Nanti akan saya usahakan muncul di chapter selanjutnya! Kalo usuk udah pasti muncul kok, berhubung mereka OTP saya! #plak tapi ini ga menutup kemungkinan buat yang mau request pair lain seperti fruk, atau rusame. Soalnya di fic ini pair yang canon cuma PrusHun, yang lain sih bebas2 aja :))

Bagi para pembaca fic _Am I Really Failed?_ *promosi terselubung*, mohon maaf karena belum update dulu.. Chapter selanjutnya agak rumit dan saya sedang ada pekerjaan lain, jadi belum sempat melanjutkannya dulu . Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama m(_ _)m Saya usahakan bulan ini fic tersebut akan update..

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini hingga selesai! Akhir kata, silahkan berikan saran dan kritik kepada author newbie ini lewat kotak review ^ ^


End file.
